The Intertidal Zone: The Bikini Bottom Pool
by TomSurfing
Summary: A Crossover Story of SpongeBob SquarePants and The Twilight Zone based on "The Bewitchin' Pool." When Sport and Jeb are neglected by their parents, they use their swimming pool to escape to the fun paradise of Bikini Bottom.


**The Intertidal Zone: The Bikini Bottom Pool **

[A Remake of The Twilight Zone: The Bewitchin' Pool and Crossover Story of SpongeBob SquarePants and The Twilight Zone]

By

Jaime Gomez

**Narrator Rod Serling: A swimming pool not unlike any other pool, a structure built of tile and cement and money, a backyard toy for the affluent, wet entertainment for the well-to-do. But to Jeb and Sport Sharewood, this pool holds mysteries not dreamed of by the building contractor, not guaranteed in any sales brochure. For this pool has a secret exit that leads to a never-neverland, a place designed for junior citizens who need a long voyage away from reality, into the bottomless regions of the Intertidal Zone.**

Sport Sharewood and her brother Jeb have a fancy home and rich parents. However, their life is not perfect since their mom and dad are heavily neglectful of them. Their parents do not spend much time with them, constantly claim they were mistakes, fight with one another and then blame their children for their conflicts over one another's marriage infidelity, and buy the children fancy toys and clothes that they do not like to try to buy their love. To deal with their parents' neglect, the children engage in two frequent hobbies, swimming in their big backyard pool and watching their favorite cartoon show "SpongeBob Squarepants."

One hot day when Sport and Jeb are sunbathing beside their pool while their parents loudly shout about how their lives would have been better and wealthier without children inside the home, SpongeBob himself miraculously pops up from the deep end of their pool and invites the children to follow him into the deep end to go to Bikini Bottom for a life of F.U.N. away from their cold and shallow parents. The excited children follow their favorite cartoon show character by diving underwater only to enter a magical interdimensional whirlpool at the bottom of their pool that suddenly takes them into Bikini Bottom itself, the home of SpongeBob Squarepants and his aquatic friends. The children are provided with astronauts suits to live and breathe underwater by Sandy Cheeks herself.

All across the sea city are other human children in astronaut suits swimming in Goo Lagoon and playing karate, jelly fishing, bubble blowing, ripping swimsuits and pants, sand surfing, having playful sand battles, playing with pet snails, singing the F.U.N. song, and making and eating delicious krabby patties. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Gary play and watch over all the children, whom they promise to love forever in the paradise under the sea. The greatest dreams of the neglected children have come true to live in Bikini Bottom, and they feel like they are in Heaven. The welcoming SpongeBob explains Bikini Bottom welcomes many human children there who came from parents who did not want them and did not deserve their love. SpongeBob explains that the God of the Sea, King Neptune, uses his magic and unconditional love to allow good human children to enter Bikini Bottom away from their troubled lives with overbearing adults on dry land.

After having the best time of their lives, Sport and Jeb suddenly decide to swim back home to tell their parents about Bikini Bottom and to make sure their parents are not worried about their absence. Promising that they are always welcome to return to Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob escorts them back to the pool, where they strip off their astronaut suits and rush in their swimsuits back into their home.

However, their parents are still arguing with one another, did not even notice the absence of their children, and have decided to finally divorce. The angry dad roughly grabs Jeb as though he were a material possession, while the angry mom roughly grabs Sport as though she were a material possession. The parents tell their crying children that they are going to be separated from one another forever and must say their final goodbyes. The upset children suddenly bite their parents' hands to escape their grips, causing their shocked parents to call them bad dogs that bite the hands that feed them. The children shout that they do not want to live with their parents anymore since their parents do not really love them and instead declare that they want to return to and forever live in the magical sea city of Bikini Bottom, causing their annoyed parents to wonder what they are talking about. The children explain that Bikini Bottom is the setting of their favorite cartoon show "SpongeBob SquarePants." The increasingly irritated parents denounce their childhood fantasies, insult them as a bunch of loser Peter Pans vainly looking for the lost mythical city of Atlantis, and explain that the cartoon TV show they supposedly watch does not really exist and comes only from their stupid imaginations. The parents claim that the children always watch static and white noise on the broken TV and pretend that they are watching an underwater cartoon show. The parents believe the imaginary show is a coping mechanism for their weird children dealing with the stress of their fighting parents. The shocked children realize that they and all other children can somehow see the "SpongeBob Squarepants" show even though no adults can. The children are certain that their parents hate them and that SpongeBob and his aquatic friends will always love them. Sport and Jeb suddenly race back to the pool, dive in, and escape back to the heavenly underwater paradise of Bikini Bottom, where its aquatic residents will provide them with unconditional love forever. The furious and confused parents rush to the pool to find their children dead from drowning in the pool's deep end. The parents scream in horror and guilt, even though their children are now in their own special eternal Heaven…

**Narrator Rod Serling: A brief epilogue for concerned parents. Of course, there isn't any such place as Heaven or Bikini Bottom, and we grownups know there's no door at the bottom of a swimming pool that leads to a secret place. But who can say how real the fantasy world of lonely children can become? For Jeb and Sport Sharewood, the need for love turned fantasy into reality; they found a secret place - in the Intertidal Zone.**

**The End**


End file.
